


rosebud with a flush

by yue_ix



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Music, Traditional Media, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two message carriers meet just long enough for a kiss. </p><p> </p><p>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	rosebud with a flush

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the [Merlin Music Fest](http://lolafeist.livejournal.com/587731.html), to [The White Rose](http://lolafeist.livejournal.com/587731.html?thread=4313811#t4313811) by John Boyle O’Reilly from which I picked the title.
> 
> Thanks to [lunchy_munchy](http://lunchy-munchy.livejournal.com/) and [vensre](http://vensre.dreamwidth.org/) for their help with the costumes and borders!

**Author's Note:**

> Traditional art made with size 0.1, ball and quill pens, in 11x13 inches notebook.
> 
> Isabear has made a short Gwen/Merlin story based on this piece [over here](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/70958.html?thread=7737902#t7737902). Later, Sophinisba also made a beautiful kinky drabble inspired by these: [falcon and a dove](http://archiveofourown.org/works/345873). Check them out! ^__^


End file.
